Zuko and Katara: StarCrossed Lovers
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: Both of their Nations have been at war for years now, but because of two lovers, that war will end. Z/K pairing. A.U universe.
1. Chaos Erupts

_Hey Guys! This is my new story! Its been on my mind for awhile now and I finally got to it. It's based on the story of Romeo and Juliet, but maybe not as cliche;) Don't worry I'm didn't forget about my other stories 'Revenge is Sweet' and 'One Night with The King' I will be updating those stories soon! Well Enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer! I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters or Romeo and Juliet._

* * *

**_Prologue _**

**_Two nations neighboring each other, their Royal families have been at war for many years now. No one really knows how they became enemies, it has been so long, and no one really cared. The Fire Nation and the Water Tribes were nations close to each other, only a bridge separates them along with their large market. The poor watertribe and fire nation folk have been caught in the middle of this dreadful feud and demanded peace. Little did they know their wishes will be fulfilled by two star- crossed lovers who will end the hundred year feud._**

_Market Place._

"Come on Meeko; let's go get some sea prunes before we have to go back to the palace." The watertribe servant boy, Nukka said to his friend Meeko. Meeko shrugged "Okay, I wanted something to eat just in case we have a bunch of chores back at the palace and who knows maybe we'll see some fire nation 'friends'." Nukka looked at Meeko with wide eyes "Do you think we'll run into some fire nation servants?" The young boy hasn't been with in the Palace for very long and was always kept under a watchful eye by Suki. "I don't know, but if they do, they better watch out! I've been working on my bending with Pakku, it's really paying off." Nukka smiled at his friend knowing that no fire nation brat would think about fighting him. They continued to walk down the marketplace, and that's where Nukka saw them, Fire Nation servants. He nudged Meeko "Hey, hey Meeko! Are those them?" he asked.

Meeko looked over to the other side of the market place, near fire flake stand he saw Lee and Chan. Meeko smirked, he has dealt with this guys before and isn't scared to do it again, but he knows of Avatar Roku's new law, if any of the two nations disrupt the peace, the penalty is banishment. He is just going to have to get them to fight first. "Come on Nukka, let's get some fire flakes for Sokka, you know he loves them." Meeko said giving Nukka a sly look which he returned.

They walked towards the stand and Meeko gathered water and shaped them in the form of fire balls and began to juggle them. Nukka snickered "Meeko what are you doing?" he said rather loudly gaining Lee and Chan's attention. Meeko smiled "I'm just practicing my bending, nothing wrong with that." Chan and Lee gave each other quizzical looks. "You know since I've already mastered my bending, might as well imagine it's a much lesser element, like fire." He said throwing the ball of water higher, smirking as he did. Lee glared at Meeko"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Meeko put a hand over his heart and gave a hurt look "What? Why Lee I would never insult your pathetic element! I thought we were friends and you accuse me of something so horrible." He smiled at Nukka, who was snickering behind his hand.

"Why don't you just run along now Watertribe, last thing we need is a fight with you guys, it would be a waste of our talent." Chan said crossing his arms. Meeko glared "Like I would take orders from you Fire Nation. Besides you guys are probably too scared to fight us anyways. I mean what would I expect from a bunch of Fire Nation Pansies." He looked at Chan challenging. The fire in his eyes said he was ready to fight, and that's when the chaos erupted. Fire and Water were flying everywhere; more Watertribe and Fire Nation followers joined the fight. Nukka, who hasn't mastered water bending yet brought his sword out and began to fight with glee, the sound of women and children didn't seem to faze him.

"Fire Lord Ozai! Fire Lord Ozai! Come there is a fight!" a young servant said bursting into the throne room. Ozai rose from his throne with a frown on his face. He looked around at his council who was looking at him expectantly, he growled and rose a hand to the air "Let us go!" he cried, a group of his soldiers threw their hands in the air and cheered. Ursa frowned "Ozai, do not do this. You know the penalty." She threw her arms around him, hoping to keep him from leaving. He took her arms off his shoulders "I must defend my kingdom; I cannot let those watertribe people thinking that I am a weak king. Weakness leads to failure." He said then pecked her lips and ran with his soldiers to the market place. Ursa sighed and ran to catch up with her husband.

When they arrived they saw Chief Hakota with Lady Kya. Both Kings glared at each other while their wives gave each other apologetic looks. Before Ozai or Hakota could join the fight a gust of wind caught everyone's attention. "ENOUGH!" an angry voice said. They all knew it was the Avatar and they grew quiet not wishing to anger the Avatar even more. "This has been going on long enough, look what you have caused in both of your kingdoms, hatred and chaos." He looked at both of the Royal Families and their guards. "If anyone shall disrupt the peace, the new penalty is death." The crowd gasped, they had not expected the Avatar to take such drastic actions. They all bowed their head in response. "Fire Lord, I wish to speak with you and your Lady, come. Chief Hakota I will speak with you and Lady Kya later. Go." The people obeyed and scattered.

The elder Kanna shook her head from the Palace, she had witnessed the whole fight '_Oh Spirits, will there be any peace?_' she thought sadly.

* * *

_Hope You Guys enjoyed this first chapter! Review :)_


	2. Party and Proposals

Yay two chapters in one day! I couldnt get this scene out of my head so I just had to type it up. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

_Fire Nation Capital_

Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa had just came out of their meeting with the Avatar when they spotted Lu Ten, their dear nephew. Ursa looked up at her husband "Ozai where is Zuko? I haven't seen him since breakfast. I worry about him, he hasn't been himself lately." she said with a worry look in her eyes. Ozai looked at his wife sadly "Come we'll ask Lu Ten, I'm sure he has seen Zuko." They called Lu Ten over "Good afternoon my Lord and Lady." Ursa smiled "No formalities Lu Ten, we are your Aunt and Uncle." He smiled "Yes, of course. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ozai glanced at his wife then back at Lu Ten "Have you seen Zuko? He has been rather odd these past few days, missing dinner and locking himself in his room." He shook his head "I don't know what's wrong with that boy."

Lu Ten looked at his aunt with worry, it did sound like something Zuko will do. He looked back and right on sure Zuko came walking up the dirt path. Ursa smiled at the sight of him and was about to go and speak with him when Lu Ten stopped her "Aunt Ursa, why don't I talk to Zuko and see what's bothering him?" he said. She glanced at Zuko then back at her nephew "Yes, of course." With that Ozai led her away into the palace. Lu Ten sighed and turned to greet him cousin, casually of course.

Zuko saw his older cousin sitting on the palace stairs with a small scroll in his hands. "Hello Lu Ten." He said then looked towards the palace doors "Was that my father and mother?" he asked. Lu Ten looked up from his scroll. "Oh yeah, there was a little trouble back at the market place and they just got back from a meeting with Avatar Roku." Zuko raised an eyebrow "What kind of trouble?" Lu Ten shook his head "What do you think Zuko? Who have we been at war with for hundreds of years and are constantly causing trouble with?" he asked. Zuko glanced back at towards the village where he saw a man being wrapped up from battle.

"Why didn't anyone let me know about this? And where is Azula? Surely she wouldn't miss an opportunity to fight watertribe folk?" He frowned at the thought of his 14 year old sister, who was a bending prodigy. "Azula is with Ty Lee at the circus, uncommon for her but never mind that, where were you?" Zuko sighed and leaned on the marble wall "I was in the fields." He said quietly. Lu Ten noticed his mood change "What happened Zuko?" Zuko looked at him warily "Hey come on, I'm your cousin, and you can tell me anything." He continued to look at him warily "Fine if you must know, it's Mai." Lu Ten smirked at his cousin "And?"

"Well….she rejected me…..again." He glared at the ground. Lu Ten looked at his cousin sadly; he could tell he was hurt. "I was so in love with her too, but she just said she didn't want to have a relationship with anyone. She doesn't want commitment. I mean what kind of girl doesn't want commitment?" he shook his head angrily. "Love is stupid."

Lu Ten chuckled and smacked his hand on his cousin's back. "Well what I see is that you need to get over this chick and I know how. We are going to a party." Zuko shook his head "No way Lu Ten, last time I did that you got me drunk and we both had to drag ourselves back to the palace, plus you asked my mom if she'd give you a lap dance! Final answer is no." Zuko said. Lu Ten smirked "Fine if you don't want to then you'll never get over your precious Mai." Glaring at his cousin for a few moments, Zuko sighed "Fine, I'll go." Lu Ten smiled and they walked towards the palace doors. "Great, just to let you know we are crashing a Water Tribe party" Zuko stopped walking and looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? We could be killed! Better yet if my father finds out he'll kill us and then my mother….Oh gods! There is no way I'm going now." He said. "Too late you already agreed. You don't want to let Jet down now? He's been excited for this and you haven't seen him in a while. Don't be such a worry wart." Zuko ran a hand through his shaggy hair "I've been told I never think things through, but Lu, this is crazy!" Lu Ten chuckled "Don't worry Cuz everything will be fine." He glared at his cousin "I highly doubt that."

* * *

_Water Tribe Palace. _

"Kya, the Fire Nation has pledged to keep peace as did we. So there shall be no more trouble." Hakota told his wife as they sat on their loveseat. "I surely hope not Hakota; it was absolute chaos this morning. Im sure your mother was just as upset about it as the Avatar was." She said gazing up at her husband from her book, her cobalt eyes shining. "Yes well it will not happen again my wife. I have to go, the young air nomad Aang and asked to speak with me. He seemed pretty urgent about it, I'm bringing Sokka along too. It wont last long. I will see you at dinner." He said then kissed his wife and headed to his study where his son and the young bachelor was waiting for him.

"Hello Aang and my son." He said nodding to the two young men sitting near his ice desk. "Good afternoon father." Sokka said. Hakota sat at his desk "Now state your business Aang. Is it the air temples?" He gazed at the young man sitting in front of him. He has been Sokka and Katara's friend for a while now and he was proud to see how much of a man he has become. Aang looked slightly uncomfortable and cleared his throat "Well yes, I have come to speak with you about my letter have sent to you a few days ago."

Hakota sat up straighter, yes he did remember that letter. Sokka rose an eyebrow gazing at his friend. "Yes Aang, well I think it is a fantastic idea and a great way to unite our nations, but it is not my choice, it is Katara's." Sokka furrowed his eyebrows then his eyes widened "You asked for my sister's hand in marriage?" Aang's eyes also grew wide "Y-yes" Sokka took a calming breath "Aang, Katara is my sister and one of your best friends, do you think she is going to take this lightly?" Aang stared at his hands "I don't really know Sokka, I do know one thing and it's that I love your sister." He gazed at his friend "Fine but I don't agree with this."

Hakota cleared his throat "Aang you must know that I support your idea but I am going to let my daughter decide, it is her choice after all. Okay how about you come to our full moon celebration tonight, if you can get Katara to fall in love with you then the marriage will be arranged. If not, then you must wait until she is of age, which is 16." He said and looked at Sokka who had a satisfied smile on his face. Aang smiled "Fair enough." He stood up and shook both the watertribe men's hand. When he left the room Sokka plopped down back on his chair

"You Katara is not going to take this lightly." He said. Hakota nodded his head "That's why we are not going to tell her or your mother. Telling Katara will only pressure her into saying yes and making her miserable for the rest of her life. I don't want that for my daughter." Sokka nodded his head. "I think that's a brilliant idea. Well I have to go get ready for the party tonight." He began to leave the room. "Oh and Sokka?" Hakota called causing his son to turn around "Say hi to Suki for me." He said with a wink causing his son to blush and making himself chuckle. _'That's my boy.'_

* * *

_I just love overprotected Sokka :) and sorry for Ozai being so O.C but i couldn't find a way to make him a villain in this story so i just did that^^_

_Hope you liked it! :D_


	3. Who needs Love?

_Hey Guys! Here is chapter 3! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. _

* * *

**_Water Tribe Palace_**

Suki walked down the ice hallway heading to her masters room, well Katara was only a few years younger than she was but she has cared for Katara since she was ten and Suki was 14, they were best friends. "Katara are you awake?" Suki called as she entered her room. Instead of seeing Katara she found another friend of hers, Toph. "Toph, have you seen Katara? I have found out exciting news." Sokka had just given her some valuable information she has to share with her best friend, even if her secret boyfriend told her specifically not to tell his sister.

"Oh yeah I SAW Katara a few minutes ago." Toph said smirking. "Well do you know- haha very funny Toph. Come on I thought you only did that to Sokka?" Toph snickered "You people are just too easy, but Katara did head to the bathroom a second ago." Suki went over to the washroom door and knocked. "Katara come on out! I have some urgent news to tell you!"

Katara opened the door "Well it DOES sound urgent so what is it Suki?" she asked smiling. Suki shook her head "No we must go behind closed doors! This is top secret and no one must know I told you." Toph laughed behind her "You are such a gossiper Suki." Suki glared at her "Come on let's find somewhere to talk." She grabbed both girls' wrists and led them to Katara's giant closet. "This is secret enough. Now what I am about to tell you may either be good news or bad news depending on how you take it." Toph crossed her arms "Stop beating around the bush Fan girl and tell us!" Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder "Calm down Toph. Now what is it Suki?"

"I heard from a little birdy that-"Toph cut her off "Your little birdy is Sokka." Her comment made the young servant blush. "Don't interrupt! Do you want to know or not?" Both girls nodded their heads. "Okay well Katara; tell me what your view on marriage is?" Katara gave her friend a confused look "Marriage? I do not mind it? What is going on Suki?" Her friend smiled "My sources have told me that the young air nomad, Aang, has asked your father for your hand in marriage! He is going to propose at the full moon celebration, isn't that great?"

The look of surprise covered Katara's face. 'A proposal? From Aang?' "No Suki! That is not great! I have known Aang for years now; he is more like a brother to me!" She sat on the floor and held her head in her hands "This is not good. I can't marry Aang, there are so many things that I haven't done yet. I haven't gotten to master my bending yet and Pakku just accepted me into his class, I haven't gotten to visit Ba Sing Se with Toph and so many other things. I cannot become a nomad's wife." Toph felt some pity for her friend "Just say no Sugar Queen." She suggested. Suki nodded her head "Yes, your father did say that it was YOUR choice. All you have to do is say no." Katara gave a sigh of relief, she was kind of happy for that.

"Come on Sugar Queen lets start getting ready for this celebration." Toph suggested trying to light up the mood. "Yeah, I'm sure this night is going to be a night to remember." Suki said her arms around her in a comforting way. "Or a real nightmare." Katara grumbled.

* * *

**_Outside the Fire Nation Palace_**

"So how are we getting into this full moon celebration exactly?" Zuko asked as he, Lu Ten, Jet , and a few other servants walked across the bridge that divided their nations. "The party is a masquerade so we are going to use these." Jet said holding up a green mask. Lee handed Zuko a blue mask that looked like the blue spirit one of his favorite characters from the stories his mother used to tell him when he was younger. He looked around and saw the rest of his friends had their masks on their head.

"Don't worry Zuko everything will be don't you just relax?" Lu Ten said. The men all cheered and they past fire whiskey around, all laughing and having a good time. "So Zuko, how is your dear Mai?" Jet asked before he took a swig of whiskey. "Um Mai and I are not together." Zuko said awkwardly. "Ah, don't worry, there are plenty of other women who would gladly throw themselves at the Fire Prince!" Jet said climbing up the side of the bridge.

"Who needs love anyways Zuko? Love is just an illusion and it creates weakness in a man! We do not need committing relationships, who wants to be with the same girl for that long?" Jet said. Zuko stared at his friend in confusion "Isn't love the greatest thing he in the world?" The other men laughed "Of course not! Men do not need love; if we did they would call us women." Jet said causing the men to laugh and cheer.

"Come on Jet, you don't mean that?" Zuko asked. "Ha, I do. Women causes love and love creates weakness. There will be no weakness in me!" Zuko rolled his eyes, Jet sounded like his father. "Enough Jet, let's just get to the party." Lu Ten said. The rest of the men continued walking. "Just remember what I said Zuko." Jet said as they walked towards the lights and the music.

Zuko thought about the words Jet said. _'I have a feeling; this is the start of something dreadful._' He thought as he slipped on his mask.

* * *

Woo! Sorry Its so short! But the next chapter will have more Zuko and Katara romance :) Hope you enjoyed it!

Review! :D


	4. Sin Upon Thy Lips

_Hey guys I apologize for this chapter, it was sooooo rushed and corny, even though that's how it is in the real story of Romeo and Juliet. I apologize again! Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

* * *

_WaterTribe Palace_

"Introducing Princess Katara and Prince Sokka!" the guard announced. A loud cheer erupted in the ballroom. Katara plastered a fake smile on her face for the whole crowd to see. "This gets annoying." She mumbled over to Sokka making him chuckle. "I know but don't worry sis, it'll all be over soon. Nice outfit by the way." He said as they started down the stairs. "Thanks, your girlfriend picked it out." Katara's dress was dark blue ball gown that had crystals all over the chest area; her mask was the same shade with black lace fabric over it causing her blue eyes to shine.

The mention of Suki made Sokka blush and Katara giggle "You are so obvious." He stuck his tongue out childishly. They reached the bottom of the stairs where their parents were waiting, they hugged their parents and Hakota turned to the crowd. "Let the Full Moon Celebration begin!" Everyone cheer and the musicians began to play.

* * *

"Come on men, the party has started already." Jet said putting on his mask. The rest of the men followed suit. Lu Ten slapped Zuko's shoulder "Come on Zuk, let's go have some fun!" They entered the ice castle and were amazed by the lights, the party, and the ball gowns. They all separated, some went to find women the others went to feast. Zuko was one of the men to go get food.

"Hello Brother" he turned and his eyes widened "Azula?" There before his eyes was his little sister along with Mai and Ty Lee. He couldn't help but feel a prang of hurt at the sight of Mai. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes behind her golden mask "I could ask you the same thing." He glared at her "Father will kill you if he finds out about this." Azula smirked "You mean 'IF' he finds out. Plus we are here on behalf of Ty Lee, she was invited and didn't want to attend alone." She said nodding her head towards the acrobat dressed in pink.

Zuko said nothing then lifted his mask sighing "Just don't get caught" he warned. Azula looked to the side then chuckled "I don't think I'm the one with that problem" she said pointing over at a boy who was staring at Zuko with wide eyes. Zuko looked over as well 'Crap' he thought, he recognized the boy, it was Hahn, the cousin of the Prince and Princess. "Have fun Zuzu!" Azula said as she walked away. Zuko couldn't help but growl back angrily.

* * *

Hahn gazed at the boy who lifted his mask. "Fire Nation" he whispered in horror when he saw the boy's golden eyes. He ran off to find Chief Hakota.

"Lighten up Katara, this party isn't so bad" Toph said as she bit off a piece of seal jerky and kept her feet up on the table. "Oh, it's not the party it's the fact that I might run into-"she was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the one person she wanted to avoid, Aang. "Hello Katara" he greeted cheerfully. She tried not to roll her eyes "Hello Aang" she said as politely as possible. "You look beautiful tonight." He complimented as his eyes raked down her body. "Thank You Aang." She said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked his eyes full of hope. "I'm sorry Aang, I'm resting, and I've been greeting guests all night. Maybe later?" She said not missing the flash of hurt in his eyes. "Yes, of course." He bowed then walked away. Katara instantly felt bad "Ugh I hate having to be so mean to him." She said frustrated. Toph giggled "You are such a Sugar Queen." Katara glared at her friend, even though she couldn't see it, she certainly hoped that the blind earth bender could feel it.

"Announcing the Royal Benders!" The announcer said. Katara sat up and smiled, how she loved the royal benders. They were all Pakku's students and she couldn't wait to part of that. "Im going to watch the Royal Benders want to come?" she asked turning to Toph who gave her a stupid look "Well considering I can't see, no, I'll just hang out here." Katara rolled her eyes at her friend, a simple no would have been better.

He stood amongst the crowd of people. He had nothing better to do since Lu Ten and Jet were already hitting it up with a few girls already, he might as well see what was so great about these Royal Benders. Zuko looked around the crowd of people when he noticed her. She was in a large blue ball gown, her mask covered half of her face, and brown curls framed her face. She was much more beautiful than Mai. He lifted his mask to get a better look at her. He couldn't believe such a beauty could exist.

"Chief Hakota! Chief Hakota!" Hahn cried as he approached his uncle who was talking to a group of friends. "Yes what is it Hahn?" Hakota asked seeing the panic in his nephews face. Hahn pointed to the boy in the spirit mask. "Fire Nation has dared to show their face in your home!" he cried loudly. Hakota looked over at the boy who has now lifted is mask, he recognized him. It was Crown Prince Zuko. He didn't know the boy and knew of him, and from what he has heard they were good things so he let it slide. "Leave him be Hahn. He is not causing any trouble."

Hahn stared at his uncle in disbelief "But Uncle!" he started to protest. Kya walked over noticing how loud her nephew was speaking "Hahn, listen to your uncle now! I will not have any fighting at this celebration. Do I make myself clear? If not I can and will have you sent out." She said warningly. Hahn reluctantly nodded his head not wanting to anger her aunt more. He leant of an ice pillar and glared at the Crown Prince.

Katara felt like someone was watching her. She gazed around the room and saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her. A boy, who looked around sixteen stood there with black shaggy hair that almost covered his eyes, pale skin, and a large comet shaped scar on the left side of his face. She couldn't help but feel drawn by those golden eyes. Shaking her head from her thoughts she looked and noticed the boy was no longer there. 'I need air' she thought miserably.

Leaving the party through a large door she went out into the garden, it was the only place where plants and flowers were grown in the Water Tribe. It was her favorite place to sit and think. She sat in the snow, not bothered by the snow wetting her dress and by the pond and began playing with the water using her bending, sighing to herself.

"Not a party person huh?" a deep raspy voice said from behind her. She gasped and dropped the water from her hand. Turning around she saw the golden eyed boy standing there with his hands inside of his suit pockets. 'He sure is handsome.' She thought then shook her head. "No not at all." She grumbled.

He chuckled "Yeah me either. My cousin dragged me here against my will." She smiled at the sound of his laugh, it was truly beautiful. "Well I know how you feel there; I'm always forced to attend to these celebrations." She said sitting back down in the snow. Katara expected this stranger to get bored, like most boys do, and leave but instead she felt him sit by her. She looked at him and he smiled at her causing butterflies to flutter inside her stomach.

"So what is gorgeous girl like you doing out here all alone?" he asked. She giggled "That was truly corny but if you want to know, I came out here to think. Yeah I know it's stupid for girls to think but I can't help it." She said frowning. He smiled at her "Well that sounds fun, mind if I join." She smiled back and sighed dramatically "I guess." They both laughed and their eyes met, his gaze was so intense that Katara broke eye contact but looking down blushing, then looking back up at the moon, he smiled and looked up also. They sat in comfortable silence under the stars.

"Did you know" she started breaking the silence "that water benders are strongest during the full moon?" she asked. He looked down at her questionably. "I always feel so powerful instead of this weak girl who people expect is helpless. When I was a little girl I always wanted to become a Water Bending warrior like my grandfather." She said giggling "Pretty Pathetic huh?" Katara looked at the boy sitting next to her. He turned to face her and started at her in wonder "Not at all." He said quietly.

She blushed then look down , he noticed her blush then lifted her chin "I think so" she whispered, as her blue eyes locked with his golden eyes as they started leaning towards each other. "I don't" he said then their lips met. All she could see her fireworks as their lips touched.

She smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his shoulders while his arms were around her waist. They pulled away as they ran out of air "What was that?" she asked breathlessly. He pulled back "Sorry." He mumbled. She went closer "Whatever it was, it wasn't bad." She said and pulled his lips to hers again.

"Katara!" a voice said startling them. They pulled away quickly before anyone could see. "Katara?" Suki asked appearing "There you are! Your mother has been looking for you!" Katara smiled apologetically at the boy "I better go" she said then kissed his cheek and went back inside giving him one last glace.

"What are you doing out here in the royal gardens?" Suki asked him. "I'm sorry I was just talking to that girl. Who was she anyways?" Suki rolled her eyes "That my dear fire nation Prince was Princess Katara. Her parents hosted this party." She said then went back inside shaking her head mumbling about dumb fire nation royals. Zuko's face grew pale; he just kissed the water tribe PRINCESS. "I am in deep trouble" he thought as he slipped on his mask again and headed inside.

Katara leaned against an ice pillar as she watched the boy who had kissed her walk away into the crowd. "Everything alright?" Suki asked as she approached her. Katara blinked "Err Yes. But Suki tell me, who is that young man over there?" she asked pointing to the mysterious boy. Suki squinted "Ah that is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Crown Prince Zuko. Your cousin was ranting about him earlier in the servant's hall earlier." She said shaking her head "Speaking of Hahn I have to make sure he didn't get your brother drunk again." She said and heading to the servant's hall.

Katara slid down the pillar 'I am in love with my greatest enemy.' She thought helplessly '_What else could go wrong?_'

* * *

_This was probably the most important chapter in this story and I probably screwed it up. Oh well. _

_Review! :D_


	5. Marry Me?

Hey guys! I finally was able to update! I've been so busy with preparing for finals and I've had all these projects and I didn't really have time to update.

I didn't really like this chapter but hope you guys will!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

_Outside the WaterTribe Palace_

Zuko's thoughts were filled with Katara; he couldn't get her out of his head. He walked down the icy street alone, not knowing were Jet or Lu Ten were. 'I have to see her again.' He thought. It was final, he was going to find her. Zuko turned back to the Palace and climbed the ice wall but stopped when he heard Jet and Lu Ten. "Zuko! Where is he?" he heard Lu Ten slur.

They were definitely drunk. "Zuko! Come on out! We know your with Mai! We gotta get back before Ozai finds out!" Zuko shook his head, he would rather see Katara then go home right now. He needed to see her and no was going to stop him. He continued climbing the wall and jumped to the other side where hopefully his lady awaits.

"What's eating you?" Toph asked from the bed as Katara paced her room. "Nothing" Katara mumbled. "Yeah sure, I can tell your lying. Now spill Sugar Queen." Katara sighed "Well during the party I met this boy." Toph sat up quickly "No way? Now you have to tell me everything!" She rolled her eyes "Anyways I went outside during the party and he found me out there. We talked for a while then he kissed me." She said quickly with a look of distaste on her face. "What's wrong with that?" Toph asked. "That wasn't the bad part." Katara grumbled "He's fire nation."

Toph's pale green eyes widened "Holy sh-"before she could finish her sentence Suki walked into the room. "Hey guys Kya sent me up here to tell you guys to go to bed, its past midnight." Katara nodded then glanced at Toph who gave her a look that said 'We aren't finished with this yet' She grimaced then looked at Suki "Actually Suki, I'm going outside to get some air for a while, I'll only be a few minutes." Katara said heading outside to the balcony.

He walked out of the garden and saw a figure on the balcony. 'I couldn't be her.' He thought but was proven wrong when he heard her voice "Fire Nation Prince? He's the Fire Nation Prince. Why the Prince of the Fire Nation? Why couldn't he be an Earth Kingdom Prince or an Air Nomad? If I weren't Water Tribe and he wasn't Fire Nation we could be together. Why do we have to be complete opposites?" He smiled 'She actually wants to be with me?' he thought happily. "Zuko, oh Zuko, where are you? Why can't you come and take me away. We could be together. Do you even feel the same?"

'Do not answer. Let her speak more.' He told himself but his body did not listen, he walked out of his hiding place. "I feel the exact same way!" he said. She jumped from where she was standing and gathered water and settled in a bending stance "Who goes there?" she asked. "You mean you don't recognize me?" he said teasingly. Her eyebrows scrunched together and then widened "Zuko?" He nodded smiling then climbed up the wall to her balcony. "Were you expecting someone else?" he said. She blushed "No but I didn't expect you to try and find me." She said truthfully.

He smiled and took her hand in his. She looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled too then it faded "You heard me talking didn't you?" she asked in horror. He chuckled "Yes" she turned beet red "Oh no! This is so embarrassing." Katara said trying to hide her blush by covering her cheeks. Zuko smiled "It was not embarrassing, it was very…..flattering. Besides how could it be embarrassing if I feel the same way?"

She looked up at him "What?" she asked disbelievingly. His gold eyes bore into hers like they did earlier at the party "I feel the exact same way Katara. You have made me feel happier than any girl I've met. I promise I will always love you and-"he was cut off by her lips colliding with his. "You talk to much" she whispered. He laughed "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders and giggled. He grabbed her by the waist and theirs lips met once more.

"Katara!" they jumped away hearing Toph's voice. "Quick smooching, your mom's on her way up!" Katara and Zuko looked at each other with wide eyes. It would not be a nice thing for Lady Kya to see her daughter kissing the fire nation prince on her balcony. "I better go." He said in a hurry and went over the ledge of the balcony and began climbing down. "No wait!" she whispered. He stopped and looked up at her "What is it?" she lent down and kissed him once more.

"Will you find a way for us to be together?" she asked her eyes full of worry. He stared into her eyes "I think the only way for us to be together is through marriage." Zuko said quietly turning red. Her eyes widened and her cheeks also turned red. "If you don't want to its fine." He said quickly. She breathed deeply "I'll think about it and send you my response tomorrow." She said. He nodded then kissed her lips once more before climbing down the icy wall. "Goodnight my sweet Prince." She said smiling. He smiled "Goodnight to you my princess." With one more smile he disappeared into the garden.

* * *

Zuko ran as fast as he could towards the Fire Temple. He knew the only person who could help him, his uncle Iroh. If Katara said yes then he would need to have his Uncle to agree to this favor. He panted and ran up to the long temple on top of the dead volcano. He straightened his robes and walked up the temple stairs. He passed one of the fire sages "Excuse me do you know where I could find Iroh?" the sage nodded "He is in his chambers having his morning tea." Zuko shook his head 'I should've known.' He thought.

Zuko thanked the sage and hurried to Iroh's chambers. His uncle used to live in the palace but after having some sort of realization with the Dragons and after Lu Ten was old enough to fend for himself, he moved to the Fire Temple to keep his spiritual soul at peace. The smell of jasmine tea filled his nostrils, he hated to admit it but he loved his uncle's tea. He softly knocked on the door to receive a quick answer "Who is it?" Zuko cleared his throat "It's me Uncle." He heard movement from the other side of the door "Zuko?" and he opened the door to truly see if it was his dear nephew.

"Ah Zuko it is so good to see you! Come in, Come in!" he said opening the door wider. His room was small but cozy and on the floor was a small table where his tea was set up. "Sit, sit. What is on your mind my son?" he asked getting right to the point. "Uncle I came to ask for a favor." He said sipping the tea his uncle passed him. "What kind of favor." He asked. Zuko cleared his throat "Well it involves marriage." His uncle smiled "Is it Mai?" Zuko shook his head fiercely; Mai had been the farthest thing from his mind since he met Katara. "No uncle, it is another girl. Her name is Katara, Princess Katara of the Water Tribe." His uncle nearly spit out his tea. "Zuko, please tell me this isn't against her will." He said grimly. "No uncle, she hasn't responded yet. But I just wanted to be ready in case she said yes. I can't be away from her any longer Uncle. I love her." Iroh smiled at his nephew, he could tell that this boy was really in love. His smile grew at the thought of grand nieces and nephews. "I will agree to help you son. I think this marriage will start an alliance and finally end this feud between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes." Iroh said putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko bowed his head "Thank you so much uncle!" he said then embraced his Uncle. "Go now; you look like you haven't slept at all." Zuko chuckled and stood up with his uncle "That's because I didn't." he said. Iroh ruffled his hair and Zuko hugged him one last time and with a wave left the room.

Iroh sat down and breathed heavily '_I hope that boy knows what he is doing_.' He thought and proceeded to drink his morning tea.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating tomorrow or Thursday!

Review:)


	6. Good news for Kat and Zuzu gets caught

_Woo this chapter to me was kind of funny but weird at the same time. I really dont know how to explain it. But here it is!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

* * *

_In the fire nation_

"Have you seen Zuko? He didn't come home from the party last night." Lu Ten asked. "He probably hooked up with Mai last night; you know that was the only reason why he went to the party." Jet said lounging on the palace stairs; he was definitely suffering from a hangover. "Your right." Lu ten said and laid on the stairs as well. "Well Zuko received an interesting letter today." Lu Ten said with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Jet who has his arm draped over his face grumbled "What? Another nobleman sending a request for Zuko to marry their daughter?" Lu ten chuckled "Unfortunately no" his smiled faded "Hahn of the Water Tribe has challenged Zuko to a duel. He didn't seem too happy that the Crown Prince got away with being at a watertribe party."

Jet sat up and laughed "Hahn?" he asked incredulously "He is a fool. I could fight him with my eyes closed. He's all talk and no show; he doesn't even know how to fight. If Zuko doesn't fight him I will." Lu Ten rolled his eyes and spotted Zuko walking up to the palace and wearing the same clothes! He soon got a sly grin on his face.

"Zuko!" Lu Ten called. Zuko smiled and walked towards his cousin and friend. "Where have you been?" Jet asked slyly. "I was out." He said bluntly, taking notice of Jet's weird smile. "My guess is that he was with Mai all night." Jet said wiggling his eyebrows. Zuko punched his shoulder making Jet and Lu Ten laugh. "No I wasn't with Mai." They both looked at him skeptically. "It doesn't matter now" Lu Ten said. "It does if he was with Mai!" Jet said "Those poor noblemen's daughters who won't get a taste of the handsome Prince Zuko." He said laughing.

More of their friends Lee, Chan, and Roun Jian gathered around them at the entrance of the palace all the men laughing. "Like there aren't any girls who HAVENT gotten a taste of Zuko yet." Chan said causing all the men to laugh. Zuko chuckled "Like I'm the only one? How about you Lu? These past couple of days you've been REAL busy with Ty Lee all of a sudden." He said making his older cousin blush. Lu Ten looked at him in shock "Azula doesn't know how to keep secrets" Zuko said winking. They continued with their jokes and dirty comments. Lu Ten was glad that his little cousin was back to normal, he had a feeling that Zuko went to see his father.

* * *

Suki and Toph walked up to the fire palace. "Toph why are we here? We could get killed!" Suki said looking around nervously, fiddling with the letter Kat gave her with instructions on it. The blind earthbender rolled her eyes "Don't worry Fangirl, we look like normal Earth Kingdom girls, we won't get into any trouble." Before Suki could reply they heard the laughter of men. "My guess is that the person Kat is looking for is that way." Toph said pointing to the group of guys laughing at the entrance of the large palace. "Come on lets go." Toph said grabbing Suki's wrist and pulling her towards the stairs.

It didn't take long for them to notice the girls. They howled and wolf whistled in their direction. "Hey there pretty lady." One of them said looking at Suki up and down. She scoffed and rolled her eyes "Pigs" she mumbled under her breath. "What brings you lovely ladies to the Fire Nation Palace?" a boy with shaggy brown hair and a piece of wheat in his mouth said beginning to circle them. "We came to see someone named Zuko?" she said reading the instructions nervously. The men suddenly erupted into laughter. "Sorry honey, he only takes appointments, plus I don't think you're his type." The shaggy haired boy said. "Eww, what?" Suki asked in disgust as the boy started pushing her away from the group.

"Toph a little help here!" Suki said annoyed. Suddenly Jets legs were cased in rock. "Listen up you dunder heads! We came here for one reason only and it isn't for any of you guys to get in our pants, it's to deliver a message. So stop being stupid idiots and let us do our job." She said angrily. Everyone stared at the petite girl, no one expect those words to come from her little mouth. "Now if none of you are Zuko shut up! This doesn't concern you." The small girl climbed the golden steps and grabbed onto Zuko's arm. "Ouch." He cried out, he didn't expect this small to have such a firm grip.

"Well now that I have your attention, Katara sent a message." That caught Zuko's attention. "Well what did she say?" Toph rolled her eyes 'Man this guy is in too deep.' She thought. "She accepts your proposal." He wanted to jump for joy but remembered that his friends were close and would tease him for the rest of his life if they saw him doing that. "This is fantastic! Tell Katara that tomorrow we are to be married in the Fire Temple, my uncle as agreed to married us." Toph raised an eyebrow at him "Wow you've got this all planned out don't ya?" she asked.

He shrugged. She sighed "It seems rushed but what Sugar Queen wants, Sugar Queen gets." It was Zuko's turn to raise an eyebrow "Sugar Queen?" he asked chuckling a little. Toph smiled "It's a long story. Well we better go, Madame Fuzzy Britches is probably causing marks on the ground from all her pacing." She said walking away, grabbing Suki's wrist and pulled her along. "See ya Sparky!" she called over her shoulder. Zuko frowned 'Well at least it isn't Sugar Queen.' He thought with a smile. "HEY WAIT! IM STILL STUCK!" Jet called.

* * *

Katara paced back and forth in her room, her nerves were eating her alive. Where were Toph and Suki? 'Surely it cannot take this long to deliver a message?' she thought. Before she could pace once more her chambers opened and Toph and Suki walked in. "Hey Sugar Queen." Toph said with a sly smile on her face. "Well?" Katara asked. Toph pretended to play dumb "Well what?" Katara glared "You know what!" Toph smiled "Actually I don't." Katara crossed her arms 'I know what game she's playing and she isn't going to win.' Katara thought. Toph was laying on her bed with her hands behind her head and her ankles crossed. "Toph can you please tell me! I'm over the edge here!" Katara pleaded. Toph smiled "Fine, tomorrow you are to meet him at the Fire Temple, where his uncle is going to marry the two of you." Katara's heart stopped and her stomach filled with butterflies. "I can't believe this." She whispered happily.

"What's going on?" Suki asked. Katara's stomach dropped, they had completely forgotten to fill Suki in. "It's a long story Fangirl but I'll explain." Toph said. About an hour later of storytelling Suki was squealing with joy. "That's so romantic! It kinda reminds me of Sokka and I. You know the whole forbidden love thing." She said with a sigh. Toph made a gagging noise and Katara grimaced "Right, anyways, you cannot tell anyone, not even Sokka! I mean it Suki." Katara said. Suki nodded her head "Don't worry Kat, I won't tell a soul."

* * *

Zuko walked quietly down the large red hallway. The walls on both sides had pictures of Zuko's ancestors. His mother told him that he looks like some of the past Fire Lord but Zuko didn't see it. He continued to walk down the hallway lost in thought when a voice interrupted it. "Good morning Zuzu." He held in a groan. It was Azula. "What do you want Azula." He asked annoyed turning around to face his sister. She was leaning on the wall and had her arms crossed over her chest. "I know what your up to." She said getting right to the point. If Zuko's face could get any paler it would. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered. Azula rolled her eyes "Everyone knows you're a horrible liar Zuzu. And I know that you're going to marry that Water Tribe Princess." He grimaced "So are you going to run to Dad now?" he asked. "No." she said. He stared at her in shock. "No?" he repeated. "I'm getting tired of this war, so your 'marriage' will end it. Maybe we can actually start getting things accomplished here." She said annoyed.

He didn't believe it, his evil little sister wasn't going to rat him out. He rose an eyebrow "So what are you going to do then?" he asked after they were silent for a while. "Distract mom and dad. They are going to be asking a lot of questions and we are going to actually need someone who KNOWS how to lie." She said with a smirk. Zuko nodded his head then began to walk down the hallway. "Hey Azula." He called over his shoulder, she looked up at him. "Thanks" he said. She shrugged "Don't expect this all the time brother." She said then turned the opposite direction. Zuko smiled then continued to his room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Aww at the Brother/Sister moment there. And eep Next chapter will be their marriage! :D finally!

Hope you guys like this chapter!

Review:)


	7. Here Comes the Bride!

_This chapter is probably one of the longest I have typed up so far! I don't know how I feel about it because I typed up the first half around 3 in the morning and the other when I had just woken so I don't know how it will be...Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

* * *

Water Tribe Palace

"Sugar Queen! Come on, time to get up!" Katara groaned and rolled over. Suki scoffed "This is not how a bride should act on her wedding day." Katara's eyes flashed open and she quickly sat up. "Its my wedding day." She exclaimed and then in a flash covered her mouth with her hand. "No need to wake up the whole palace Sugar Queen." Toph said crossing her arms. "Sorry" Katara said with a sheepish smile. "I'm just really nervous and excited." She said a giggle escaping her mouth, Suki was giggling herself while Toph just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah marriage is very exciting. Now there is one thing we never talked about. How the heck are we going to get out of here?"

Katara's shoulders slumped "Well that's a major problem isn't it?" she asked with realization. They all fell back in the bed, a sigh escaping from each of their mouths. After about a minute Suki sat up "I got it!" Katara and Toph sat up as well. "What?" Katara asked. "We are having a girl's day!" Toph crossed her arms "Girls day?" she repeated bluntly. "Yes we'll just say we are going out for a girl's day and want our privacy. Technically we aren't lying Kat does need to look good for her wedding day." Katara turned to Toph who just shrugged "I guess that's better than nothing." Katara said.

Soon Suki began to pack one of Katara's dresses that she wears to royal meeting and jewelry while Katara dressed in her simple robes and put her hair in a long braid. "We better get going." Suki whispered. "And where are you going at such an early time?" a quiet voice asked. Their eyes grew wide and looked over to the chamber doors to see Kana standing there with both hands tucked into her sleeves, a questioning look on her face.

"Gran Gran, I mean grandmother!" Katara exclaimed quickly, all three girls bowing their heads in respect. "So where are you headed?" she asked again. Katara glanced at Suki. "We are going out for a girl's day out Grandmother." Katara said. Kana rose an eyebrow at her granddaughter and her friends "Well have a good time, oh and tell your new husband that he better take care of my granddaughter." Suki, Toph, and Katara all stared at her grandmother in shock.

"Gran Gran?" Katara asked with a smile. "Oh Katara, I may be old but I am not stupid." Kana said with a smile on her face. "How did you know?" Katara asked. Kana gave her a small smile "A few months ago the Spirits came to in a dream telling me of one member of the Fire Nation and one member of the Water Tribe ending this terrible feud. I think they are sick of hearing their people pray to smite their enemies. But I did not expect you to be the Water Tribe member to end this war. I am very proud of you my dear. And don't worry I'll keep your parents busy." She said winking. Katara gave a sigh of relief and embraced her grandmother.

"Thank you so much Gran Gran." She whispered. Kanna pulled back slightly, patter her cheek then stepped back. "Go now, you be late for your own wedding." Kanna said with a teasing smile. Katara smiled and nodded at her friends. With one last hug to Kanna they exited the chambers.

'_Yue, please watch over my granddaughter_.' Kanna silently prayed to the moon-goddess.

* * *

"Good morning uncle." Zuko said rushing into his uncle's room. Iroh stood from his table and smiled at his nephew "Good morning Zuko, I see you have gotten Ms. Katara's response?" Zuko nodded and they both sat down around the tea table. "She said yes, uncle!" he said in disbelief. Iroh smiled and handed his nephew a cup of jasmine tea, one he has learned to be Zuko's favorite.

"Now Zuko there are things I must speak to you about" Iroh said setting his tea cup down "Marriage is a big commitment and is not a game." Zuko also put down his tea cup and listened to his uncle like he used to when Iroh taught his firebending moves, with wide eyes and all his focus was on him. "Remember you must treat Katara as your equal, you may be the man of the house but Katara will always be your equal. Do not forget that. Your father and mother are in love, yes, but your father does not treat your mother as his equal. You are not your father Zuko, just remember that when times are hard." Iroh sighed

"What I am trying to tell you is be the responsible man." Zuko nodded his head and let Iroh's advice sink into his head. Iroh smiled at his nephew and having to see the bags under his eyes sighed. "Why don't you get some rest, a man needs his rest. Your bride will not be here for a few more hours, you must look presentable for your marriage." Zuko nodded and stood up "Hey uncle?" he said. Iroh looked up from his tea "Yes Zuko?" Zuko grinned "Thanks for everything, and I won't disappoint you." Iroh grinned "I know son, I know. I am very proud of you." Zuko's smile grew and he walked over to Iroh's bed roll and laid down for a much needed nap.

* * *

"Fancy Lady Day Spa." Katara read out loud. All three girls were outside a large fancy building with a giant light blue sign. Toph snorted "Sounds fun. Well I'm just going to turn arou-" Suki grabbed Toph's wrist "No we're doing this for Kat's wedding and we are going to look nice and clean. We don't want to go around looking like street people." She said. Katara and Toph sighed then nodded. "Good now let's go." Suki said dragging both girls inside.

"Hello. Welcome to the Fancy Lady Day Spa! My name is Ling, how may I help you?" the women at the desk asked. The Spa was very lovely, it had a small fountain at the entrance and a nice sitting area, Toph was glad the place had rock everywhere, while Katara was happy it wasn't all pink. Suki pushed Katara forward "It's my friend's wedding day and she needs a makeover." Katara smiled nervously at Ling who grinned like a Cheshire cat. "A wedding? How lovely, we'll give her the deluxe treatment for 10 silver coins." Suki nodded and pulled out a small bag and pulled out 10 gold pieces.

"This should be enough for all three of us." She said with a grin. Ling opened her mouth in shock at the gold pieces. "Of course ma'am." She said then snapped her fingers. Three women dressed in light green silk dresses appeared and bowed to Ling. "Give these ladies the deluxe treatment, and the dark skinned girl is the bride so make her look special. It is her big day after all." She said smiling at Katara.

The three women nodded their heads and bowed their head at Ling again then turned to Katara, Toph, and Suki "If you would follow us please." One of the girls said with a small smile and turned along with the others down a hallway towards the spa area. "I'm actually pretty excited about this." Katara said. "As long as they don't touch my feet I'm good." Toph said crossing her arms.

"Gahhh" Toph said groaning. Katara and Suki were getting pedicures and foot massages while a very manly woman was trying to get all the dirt off of Toph's feet and had 3 other workers holding her down. Katara and Suki made a bet to see how long Toph would last before killing the woman. "Ugh no more!" she yelled then earthbended the women around her. Katara sighed then passed Suki 5 gold coins. "Yes!" Suki said in triumph. Katara got up from her chair and put a hand on Toph's shoulder "Why don't we go head on over to the mud baths?" she asked. Toph smiled and nodded her head.

After their mud baths they headed to the sauna and then got their makeover. Toph feeling a little self-conscious asked them to do Katara and Suki first. Katara noticed Toph's discomfort and put her arms around her shoulders "Toph your beautiful, don't think that you're not. I see how the boys at balls look at you." Toph looked at her friend in confusion "They do?" Katara grinned "Yeah, your too busy hating the parties that you don't notice." They both giggled. "So why don't you go and get your makeover?" Katara asked. Toph nodded her head and sat in the chair while a worker named Lee started on her makeup.

When they exited the Spa they felt relaxed. "Well now that, that's over why don't we head to the Fire Temple?" Toph asked. They all nodded and began walking over the large bridge to enemy territory.

* * *

"Katara come on! We have to get to the temple." Toph said with an annoyed huff and continued to walk ahead of Suki and Katara. "Sorry Toph but this terrain is the easiest to walk on." Suki said almost tripping on a volcanic rock. "Yeah, yeah whatever, we're almost there anyways." Toph said. Katara gazed out and saw the Temple in the distance. They kept walking until they were 100 feet from the temple. "Well before we go any further let's get Kat ready. Toph?" Suki said. Toph nodded and stomped on the ground making a large earth tent come up from the ground.

Suki threw the dress into Katara's arms and pushed her into the tent. "Go get dressed." She ordered. Katara stumbled into the tent and Toph sealed the tent shut. Katara clumsily took off her dress and put on her new one. After a minute or two she was finally dressed "Okay!" she yelled and Toph took down the earth tent. Suki tied up the back of her dress and her jewelry on her. Once she was done Suki fixed Katara's hair then inspected her to make sure she looked perfect then nodded her head in approval. "You're ready."

Katara's dress was light blue at the chest area and seemed to go darker blue as it reached the bottom of her dress and hugged her body perfectly. Similar to her ball gown she had small crystals at the bottom and chest area of her dress. Her hair was done in a top knot and with her large natural curls. Silver diamond earrings sparkled in her ear and a small diamond choker was around her neck.

"You look beautiful." Suki said gushing over her. Katara smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank your Suki." Toph clasped her hands together. "Okay not to ruin this memorable moment but we can't keep Sparky waiting forever." Katara giggled and the three girls continued to the temple.

* * *

"Come down nephew you're going to ruin my floors." Iroh teased. Zuko was pacing the room nervously. "What if she couldn't sneak out? Or her parents caught her and made her tell them everything?" he asked running a shaky hand through his hair. "Don't worry Zuko. I'm sure she-"Iroh was cut off when a knock on the door interrupted him. "Master Iroh, a girl is here to see you by the name of Katara." Iroh gave Zuko a triumph look and Zuko rolled his eyes. "Send her to the Temple Altar, I will be right out." He stood up from his game of Pai Sho and smiled at his nephew "Are you ready to see your bride Zuko?" Zuko grinned and stood up as well and adjusted his red robes "I've been ready for hours."

"Stop fiddling with your dress" Suki scolded smacking Katara's hand away from her dress. "Ow! I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Katara said. They were standing inside the altar room waiting for Iroh and Zuko. The room was large with a small platform where Katara guessed is where the married people. "They'll be here any minute, now is not the time to be nervous, you'll sweat off your makeup." Katara glared at Suki. "Now is the perfect time to be nervous! I'm getting married!" Katara shouted.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Shut up you two, they are here." As on queue the large doors opened and revealed Zuko and an older man who the girls guess were Iroh. The three girls curtsied at their elder as they did for Kanna. Iroh rose a hand for them to stand up "No need for formalities my dear Katara, we are about to be family are we not?" he said with a large smile which Katara mirrored and nodded her head.

She looked over at Zuko who was staring at her with his mouth open. "Trying to catch flies there Sparky?" Toph asked with a smirk making Suki giggle and breaking Zuko's trance. Zuko glared at Toph then turned to Katara with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful Kat." He said. She blushed under his gaze and fiddled with her dress again "Thank You." He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Before their lips could meet Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder "Let's get started shall we?" he asked. Katara giggled and nodded at Iroh. They held hands and climbed up the alter platform where Iroh was waiting.

"My dear Katara, I have heard many good things about you from your grandmother." Iroh said with a smile. Katara and Zuko were facing each other, holding both hands and staring into each other's eyes before broke their gaze to glance up at Iroh in confusion. "You know my gran gran?" she asked. Iroh chuckled "Yes, Kanna and I have had many talks and games of Pai Sho, she makes great tea as well. We both shared the same dream from the spirits. Hers from your Gods, Tui and La, and mine from Agni."

He stopped and stared down at the young couple "You two were destined for each other and together you will end this war." They both smiled at Iroh then looked into each other's eyes. Suki and Toph stood there with smiles on their faces both happy for their friend.

"Prince Zuko, do you take Princess Katara, as your wife, to keep her from danger, to treat as your equal and lover?" Iroh asked. Zuko's golden eyes met Katara's blue ones. "I do." He said with a grin. "Princess Katara, do you take Prince Zuko as your husbands, to love, bear his children, and when the time comes reign faithfully by his side?" she smiled at Zuko. "I do." Iroh grinned "By the power vested in me and the power of Agni, and the blessings of Tui and La, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride" Suki and Toph clapped loudly.

Zuko and Katara didn't notice they were lost in each other's eyes both had a look of love on their faces. A cough brought them back to reality. "Zuko, how it works is that after I say 'you may kiss your bride' you're supposed to kiss her." Iroh said with a chuckle. Katara giggled and Zuko blushed then grabbed his wife by the hips and brought her lips to his. Finally they were together.

* * *

_Review! :D_

_Next Update: Sunday or Monday!_


	8. Epic Battles and Sad Endings

**_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been busy with umm stuff I guess plus I had major writer's block. But here's chapter 8!_**

**_Please excuse my lack of action, I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not Own Avatar the Last Airbender_**

* * *

Marketplace Court Yard

"I'm so bored!" Jet said as he and Lu Ten lounged on the fountain in the middle of the marketplace. Lu Ten rolled his eyes; it was the tenth time Jet complained. "Well what do you want to do?" he asked annoyed. "I don't know." He said shrugging "Usually Zuko was the one who came up with the ideas, we just went along with it." Lu Ten nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence for a while. "If it wasn't for those water tribe scums we could be doing as we please." Lu Ten smiled, sometimes Jet could be such a child sometimes, then he turned and saw Hahn and his group make their way towards them. "Speaking of Water Tribe scum, here comes Hahn." Lu Ten said. Both boys grinned and made their way towards Hahn as well.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" Hahn asked. Jet pulled out his hooked swords and started to polish it. "Dunno, he's sort of disappeared. We have no idea where he is." Hahn frowned slightly then he smirked "Jet you're a known, as you would put it lover of Zukos, are you sure you don't know where he is?" Jet nearly gagged "Sorry man, I don't flow down THAT river." The men around Hahn chuckled. Jet knew what Hahn was up to, he was trying to get inside his head and have him strike first. Jet raised his sword at Hahn "Come on I know you're not a man of many smart words, so let's see if you can fight." Lu Ten pulled on Jet's shoulder "Stop Jet, remember what Roku said, we don't want you banished." Hahn rolled his eyes and looked behind Jet and Lu Ten to see Zuko walking off the bridge towards the group of men. "There he is." Hahn growled.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked Lu Ten who shrugged. "Zuko I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Hahn shouted. Fire nation friends of Zuko approached the circle. Jet snickered "You're not even a fire bender let alone fire nation; you cannot perform an Agni Kai." The men around him laughed. Hahn's eye twitched a little. "Then I challenge you to a bending duel." Zuko looked at the ground frowning. "What is it Zuko? Is the Fire Nation Prince as weak as everyone says?" Hahn said with a smirk, he knew he pushed a button when he saw Zuko's jaw lock and his fist clench.

'He's Katara's cousin.' Zuko told himself as he took calming breaths. "I won't fight you Hahn." He said looking up at the water tribe boy. The men around him gasped. His honor was lost, denying this challenge has ripped Zuko's entire honor from him. Jet stared at his friend in shock. How could he just step down like it was nothing? Jet was far beyond angry at his friend.

"I'll fight you water trash, it will be a great work out." Jet said cockily raising his hooked sword towards Hahn once more. Hahn smirked and snapped his fingers "Meeko, a sword. We should keep it fair right?" He caught the large sword in his hand and admired it for a second then slashed at Jet who dodged the attack easily. "Come on Water Tribe, is that all you go?" Jet said. Hahn's eyes flashed and he attacked more ferociously. Jet smirked and met his attack with more favor.

"Jet stop!" Zuko said trying to get his friends attention but Jet ignored him and continued to fight. Zuko had enough and tried to get between the men. Lu Ten tried to grab for his cousin but Zuko got in the middle of the fight before he could do anything. "Jet stop." He said once more trying to push his friend back. Jet was blocking all of Hahn's attack while Zuko is holding him. He caught his best friends gaze and sighed slowing putting his sword down. That was a mistake because Hahn thrusted forward and stabbed Jet in his side causing the Earth Kingdom boy to cry out. Zuko's eyes widened as his friend clutched his side. "Jet are you okay?" he asked. Hahn stared at his sword in shock, it was covered in blood. Meeko saw the blood also and tried to pull his master away "Hahn we have to go!" Still in shock he followed the group as they made their way to the bridge.

Jet stood up straight and smiled. "I'm fine guys its just a scratch." He began walking towards the opposite side of the bridge towards the fire nation. "Lu Ten I think I need a healer. But make sure she's hot, I don't want anyone else touching me." He said winking. The fire nation men chuckled and watched as their friend made his way to the palace. Jet clutched his side even more and collapsed.

Zuko's eyes widened and he ran to his friend. Jet was gasping for air as he held on to his wound. Zuko got on his knees next to his friend. "It wasn't just a scratch was it Jet?" he asked. Jet smiled at his friend "You caught me. Don't worry Zuko, I know I'm dying, but I'm dying with honor." Zuko's clenched his fists. "We're getting you a healer Jet it'll be okay." He said trying to reassure his friend. Lu Ten stood on the other side of Jet silently. "Its okay Zuk, you don't have to make me feel better, but I want you to do me a favor." Zuko nodded his head. "Tell you sister that I love her."

Zuko was a little taken back but then he smiled "I knew it." Jet chuckled once more before taking a few more deep breaths. "Take care you guys. And Lu Ten." He said causing the older boy to look at him "You better ask Ty Lee out on a real date, she's pretty cool." He smirked and looked up at the sky. "I'm coming to see you Mom and Dad." He said with one last breath he closed his eyes, his body growing limp.

Zuko's eyes watered and he clenched his fists and stood up angrily. Lu Ten watched his cousin warily "Don't do it Zuko." He warned. Zuko ignored his cousin and ran in the direction of the water tribe. "Zuko!" Lu Ten shouted, chasing after him. As he neared the middle of the bridge, Zuko caught sight of the Water Tribe group. He formed a fire ball and threw it at Hahn who out of reflex blocked the attack with a wall of water. Zuko approached the group, anger and hatred in his eyes.

He could see the fear in Hahn's eyes. "You wanted a duel? You got it." he said angrily and formed a fire whip and attacked Hahn. The loud hisses of steam were all that was heard as Hahn blocked all of Zuko's attacks. He was on defense not being able to throw a single attack at the Fire Prince. Red was all Zuko could see as he attacked the Water Tribe boy. They somehow made their way back into the market place where Jet's body lay. Zuko was beginning to get angrier and stopped his attacks and moved his hands in a flowing motion.

The water tribe men watched as Zuko mimicked motions that seemed almost as if he was water bending. Sparks began to form on his fingertips. "This is for Jet." Zuko murmured looking at his dead friend for a second as he pointed his fingers towards Hahn, lightning coming out. Hahn's eyes widened as the lightning made its way into his chest. A rumble of thunder was all the sound that was heard. Lu Ten grabbed his cousin by the shoulder and pulled him back. Zuko glanced back and saw Hahn laying there, his dark skin was now slightly pale. He knew he killed him and put him in shock.

"Run Zuko! Get out of here!" Lu Ten cried. Zuko shook his head of his shock and ran. As soon as he was out of sight he saw he aunt and uncle along with other fire nation people make their way towards the scene. Lu Ten sent Chan to get his King and Queen, then he looked over and saw the Water Tribe royals make their way also. "Hahn!" Kaya cried as she held her nephew in her arms. Her blue eyes filled with sadness. Chief Hakota's eyes widened as he saw the star shaped scar on Hahn's chest.

Azula stared at Jets pale body in shock. She didn't know what to think but anger raged through her veins. She looked at Lu Ten. "Who did this?" she said lowly. Lu Ten stared at his cousin with slight fear "Hahn of the Water Tribe. Your bother took care of him already though." He said pointing at the dead watertribe boy. Azula squeezed her eyes tight refusing to let the tears fall. Ursa saw her daughter and held her close as she sobbed into her mother's chest. Ozai looked at his strong independent daughter with a slight sadness; he always saw he calm and collected. Seeing her in this state made him angry.

Avatar Roku arrives a few minutes later, he is beyond furious. "What has happened here? He asked as he looked at the two dead bodies. He turned to Lu Ten. "You. What happened." Lu Ten looked at Jet and held back the tears. "Hahn, he approached us and demanded to know where Zuko was. We didn't know where he was and so he and Jet exchanged a few words before Zuko approached us. That's when Hahn challenged him to an Agni Kai, but he didn't know it was a Fire Nation tradition then challenged him to a bending duel. For some reason Zuko refused to fight him. Jet got angry with Zuko and fought Hahn instead. Zuko tried to stop them and got in the middle of the fight and tried to hold Jet back but that's when Hahn stabbed him. Jet assured us it was just a scratch and walked it off but then he collapsed and he gave us a few words before he died.

That's when Zuko lost it, it grew so angry and ran to find Hahn. When he found them he began to fight and accepted him challenge. They fought for a while before Zuko grew frustrated and bent lightning at him, killing him instantly." Lu Ten said sadly. Azula held Jet in her lap as she listened to the story "You are an idiot Jet." She mumbled "You would have made a great father." She whispered as she lightly touched her stomach. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and Azula looked up at her with a slight smile.

"I demand death onto the Fire Prince!" Kya cried out. Ozai glared "He did not start this fight Cheifess. If I recall from the story Hahn was the one who challenged my son." Chief Hakota put a hand on his wife's shoulder trying to calm her. Roku held a hand out. "Ozai is right, Hahn was the one who started the duels and for that Prince Zuko will not be put to death." Ursa let out a relieved sigh. "But he is now banished from the Fire Nation and Water Tribes." Kya frowned knowing that it was not a bad enough punishment for the prince. Hakota helped her to her feet as they got some servants to take Hahn away.

Ozai held on to his wife as she cried. Their son, the heir to the throne was not banished, and they would not see him again. He led his wife away towards the palace where a funeral for Jet was to be made, he was very important to the Fire Nation royals and deserved a burial. Azula kissed Jet's cold lips once more before standing up. Lu Ten put a hand on her shoulder. "If it helps, he told us to tell you that he loved you." Azula bit her lip and shut her eyes and shrugged his hands off her shoulder while she walked away.

Lu Ten looked in the distance sadly, he had hoped his cousins was alright.

* * *

I really don't know what to say about Jet and Azula but I thought it was great. There might be a one shot coming up about their secret love ;)

To explain to everyone, this story is based off of Romeo and Juliet but I will have my own twists and surprises that go along with it.

Read and Review :D


End file.
